


At the End of the Day

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [50]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 1x03, F/M, Keen2, Mr and Mrs Keen, episode tag: Wujing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ellie said that a few friends were stopping by to check on Tom now that he was home from the hospital, neither of the Keens expected a whole townhouse full of guests. Exhausting as it is, the tension between them bothers Tom more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**At the End of the Day**

At the end of the day, exhausted didn't even begin to cover it. He had spent more hours than he wanted to at the physical therapist's, the doctor's, and everywhere in between. Then a couple friends bringing dinner over had turned into a townhouse full of them and Tom still wasn't sure how he had been volunteered to cook, especially since he was the one that had been injured. He'd put on a good face for it because that's what he did, but once the last person was out and the door was close, he felt every ounce of energy leave him. He barely made it over to the couch before carefully pulling himself out of the wheelchair and flopping out on it.

"You planning to sleep down here?" Liz's voice drifted in, and even through the sleepy fog he could hear that her mood was still off. If it was their discussion that morning that she was hanging onto or something more, he didn't know. She had been acting strangely since Zamani had broken in and nearly killed him.

"Not sure I have anything left to get up the stairs," Tom answered, trying to keep his voice light, but even he could hear the strain in it. He hurt and he was tired, and all he wanted right then was to be close to the woman he loved. She had no way to know that he had known and had made peace with the possibility that this would happen someday. Zamani wasn't the first _warning_ that Reddington had sent his way, and might not be the last. It was a price he was willing to pay to be with her. She didn't know that, though. Not yet. Someday, he hoped, and maybe then she would understand just how much he loved her.

Liz moved closer, a dish towel in one hand and she reached over with the back of the other and pressed it against his forehead. She hummed softly to herself and finally, when she seemed convinced he wasn't running a fever, knelt down next to the couch. Her expression was so torn that it hurt. "Babe, you okay?" he asked, fingers ghosting across her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I really am sorry about this morning. I-"

"It's not that," she murmured softly. "It's...I'm just tired, I guess. And stressed. I hate that I can't be with you through all this."

Tom chuckled and dropped his hand down, taking hers in it. "You're not missing anything. Lots of doctors and physical therapists and painful experiences." She winced and he offered a smile. "You're here now. That's what matters."

"Tom," she whispered, but he was halfway to sitting up by then and he pulled her the rest of the way. His wife melted into the kiss, leaning in so that he fell back against the pillows. She had one hand on the back of the couch and the other snaking around to the back of his neck. She made a small, startled sound as he tried to pull her even closer. "I don't want to hurt you," she managed, her voice rough with the emotions that were flickering across her face. Love and fear, confusion and desire, guilt and... anger? She _was_ still pissed about that morning.

"I don't care," Tom answered.

She finally laughed just a little. "Yes you do, you dork. This isn't a sprained ankle."

He smirked a little and grimaced as he shifted over to gave her space to sit next to him. She took a seat and he caught her gaze. "What?" she asked around a nervous laugh.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me? You've been so...closed off since I came home. Tell me what you're thinking?"

Liz frowned, watching him as she leaned forward, this kiss gentle and almost timid. Tom lifted a hand, fingers tangled in her hair and he let her set the pace until she finally broke it, eyes glassy with tears. "I love you," she whispered. "So much. You're... Tom, you're everything, you know that, don't you? Please, I need... I need you to-"

A sob shook her and she had her arms wrapped around him before he realized she was moving. He reached around, carefully shifting her so that she wasn't completely lying on his injuries. His other hand came up to stroke her hair. "It's okay, babe," he said softly.

"It's not. Not if I lose you."

Guilt washed through him and he pulled her closer, no longer worrying about the pain it caused. It had been a reminder of what he was willing to do for her, but it was also something that his secrets had allowed in that would cause her pain. That, of all things, had never been his goal. "I'm not going anywhere, Lizzy. I promise you. I'm not going anywhere."

"So much has happened."

"I know, sweetheart. It'll get better. You said you got the guy. He can't hurt us anymore. We're safe." It was a lie at least in part, he knew. She was safe because he would protect her, but as long as he chose to do that he was at risk. Reddington wouldn't stop. Zamani had been proof.

"I just want to believe you," she whispered, her voice small and pained and pulling on him in a way no one else had ever managed.

"We're going to be okay," Tom promised, and that one he could mean with everything he had in him.

Liz shifted so that she was lying more next to him than on top, but there was only so much space on the couch. Her arm was still wrapped around him, her cheek rested in his shoulder, and her leg was draped over his uninjured one. "You okay?"

"Perfect," he breathed, revelling in the peace he felt with her close to him like she was. He could already feel himself drifting. They would both be stiff and sore if they slept like that, but it would be worth it to have her so close again. Having her near was worth any price. "Love you, Lizzy."

She shifted and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "You too, babe," she whispered

It had been a long day, but maybe things could start to inch back towards normal. Tom had no question that Reddington had inserted himself directly into Liz's life, but that would be dealt with in time. His wife loved him and at the end of the day that was what mattered. Her love and safety was all he needed.

* * *

Notes: The fact that Liz wasn't there for what looks like a lot of key points in his recovery (after she almost lost him) must have struck Jacob funny, if nothing else. There would be no reason for him to suspect that she knew who he really was, but I do wonder what he thought about it all.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading on this little series. I continue to get awesome feedback for it. I love you all so much. You're fantastic! If you have any one-shots you want to see for this collection, send them in. I'll see if a plot bunny bites :D


End file.
